secret serpent chapter 1
by fanfic116
Summary: Cheryl and Bett are secretly part of the serpents but how far will they go to keep it secret
1. Chapter 1

**Betty had always had a dark side she used self harm to try and keep her self in check until this summer she joined the serpents distancing herself from most people at Riverdale High hoping they wouldn't find out she hadn't had to distance herself from Cheryl as she joined alongside her she had met a boy in the serpents Jughead Jones he went to Southside like the rest of her serpent family apart from Cheryl who went to Riverdale high. The serpents were much more of a family than the Coopers ever had been, controlling her, making her be perfect girl. she knew that if anyone found out at her school she would be practically dragged out by her ear, she had proven herself enough to the serpents that she was their female junior leader alongside Jughead her boyfriend there romance has blossomed at the start of summer she didn't want anyone outside of the serpents to know though Cheryl had found a lover too Toni Topaz who was Betty's best friend in the serpents her main friend group consisted of Jughead of course Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Sweet pea and Joaquin who all looked out for each other Toni always kept Betty's serpent jacket at her house because if Alice Cooper found that Betty was a serpent she would a dead man walking with school starting in two days she wouldn't be able to spend so much time with her friends which upset her but she had to keep the secret for her and Cheryl,**

 **'** **hey Betts you don't think anyone will find out?' Cheryl asked at the Whyte Wyrm**

 **'** **no we will be careful and we will look out for each other' Betty replied confidently**

 **The day had finally arrived, the first day of school Betty, cheryl, toni and fangs where at the whyte wyrm until nine pm the night before brainstorming excuses to why Betty and Cheryl had been M.I.A all summer after a few hours they finally came up with Cheryl and her nana where staying at a relatives mansion in chicago and Betty on the other hand had been away at journalist camp but they decided that jug is so bad at keeping secrets that he and Betty can say they went to camp together and fell in love blah blah blah Fangs Toni and sweet pea can easily say they where busy with serpent business not that anyone would ask them anyway, people at riverdale high are not happy with the southsiders presence at school which is ridiculous because the south side is as much a part of riverdale as the north side is but still people avoid the south side like the plague.**

 **It was the first day of school Betty had to resist the erge to wear her black outfits that she would usually wear whilst with the serpents she finally settled on a navy dress which was in between her serpent attire and pastel perfection but instead of her signature ponytail she let her hair down and she had pink highlights thanks to Toni at a sleepover she got a ride from Cheryl to school avoiding having to see Archie or Veronica she loves them but isn't prepared to answer their questions she got to school at 9:00 she was thirty minutes late because Cheryl insisted to visit Toni. Betty ran into to Home room knowing that she is gonna have to answer more questions now**

 **'** **Miss Cooper why are you so late' The teacher asked raising an eyebrow**

 **'** **Sorry sir I was umm... I slept through my alarm'**

 **Which was very unlikely for Betty she walked to her desk and sat next to Veronica not even a minute after Betty had entered the classroom Cheryl ran in and said the same excuse which is obviously gonna make people a bit suspicious at lunch Betty thought about staying in the blue and gold but that would be worse than going to lunch and sitting with Veronica Archie and Kevin she went outside and sat at their usual table Archie Veronica and Kevin weren't there yet so she text Jughead**

 **Ponytail27: hey Juggie, Wuu2**

 **Crown74: hey Betts, nothing just in the red and black, you?**

 **Ponytail27:I'm at lunch my friends aren't here yet, worried about what they gonna ask I'm a rlly bad liar I have no clue how I'm gonna explain my pink hair say thanks to Toni for that**?

 **Crown74:I'm sure they will be fine with the truth if they don't believe the lie. I'm glad you don't have to keep me a secret I'm crap at keeping secrets, I have to go bell just rang x**

 **Ponytail27: thanks for the pep talk c u tonight love u 3**

 **Crown74: anytime love u 2 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**questions**

 **Veronica Kevin and Archie sat down**

 **'** **Hey B what is going on?!' Veronica asked very loudly**

 **'** **What do you mean?'**

 **'** **You have been M.I.A all summer your hair is PINK and where has your ponytail gone' Veronica sat down across the table not taking her eyes off Betty**

 **'** **I was at journalism camp my hair was a dare by my roommate and I didn't feel like my ponytail today I don't see what the big deal is'**

 **Then Cheryl walked over sat next to Betty**

 **'** **Betts!'**

 **'** **What Cheryl?!' Betty asked suspiciously**

 **'** **We need to go'**

 **'** **What why'**

 **'** **TT needs help'**

 **'** **Who the hell is TT?' Veronica yelled**

 **'** **Toni' Betty thought 'she needs help I have to go'**

 **'** **Umm me and Cheryl need to go'**

 **'** **What why?' Archie asked raising his voice in confusion**

 **But Cheryl and Betty ran off before anyone could ask anymore questions**

 **'** **What's wrong with Toni?'**

 **Betty asked once they where in Cheryl's car and away from everyone**

 **'** **She's been kidnapped by penny! We need to go to a serpent meeting to get her back'**

 **'** **Ok'**

 **When they got to the Whyte Wyrm everyone was already there**

 **'** **Guys listen up, for what we know Penny has Toni, she sent us a code to find where she is because she is clearly mad so can our resident Nancy Drew come and try to solve the code Betty come up to my office please and can I have all the leaders to come as well' FP shouted across the bar Betty and jughead went up because Betty is the top code breaker and she is female junior leader and Jughead is the male Junior Leader**

 **'** **Betty, Penny left this code at the back door the morning at 10:37 it says: we have Toni want her back? crack the code to find her, how long do you think it will take to crack this one Betts?'**

 **'** **By the looks it's based on time and address's so.. look this one we scrambled this one and it spell cabin SW 24 hours so that probably means the cabin on sweet water river and 24 hours so if this was left at 10:37 this morning either our next clue will be there at 10:37 tomorrow or Toni will be there'**

 **'** **You are amazing!' Jug said as he kissed her head**

 **'** **So the Seniors will go tomorrow because I don't want any of the Juniors missing any more school but Betty and Jughead, keep your phones on just in case' FP said**

 **'** **Sure thing we done here?'**

 **'** **Yep'**

 **'** **Back to school I go'**

 **It was in the middle of fifth period when Cheryl and Betty got back to school luckily they both had biology so they went into to the class room together and this was probably the only occasion that they were grateful that everyone found out they were**

 **cousins**


	3. Chapter 3

**an update**

 **'** **Sorry there was a family emergency we had to leave' Betty spoke up while Cheryl stood quietly**

 **'** **Of course take a seat at the back of the class'**

 **They went and sat at the back unfortunately at the same desk as most of their friends they luckily had a pop quiz which had to be done in silence so they could avoid questions for the first half hour at least unfortunately it was a relatively easy so most people got it done in couple minutes**

 **The teacher got called to an emergency meeting so the class were alone for a few minutes as soon as the door shut behind the teacher the questions started coming**

 **'** **Where did you guys go is everything alright' Veronica said**

 **'** **Yeah you guys look a bit upset' Kevin said**

 **'** **Everything is fine I just need to make a phone call' Betty said**

 **She went to the back of the class and rang jughead**

 **JUGHEAD:hey baby was'sup aren't you meant to be in school**

 **BETTY: I am in school teacher left any updates Cheryl is still in shock I think she hasn't spoken since we left the Wyrm**

 **JUGHEAD: well there is one update my dad got some Seniors to go by sweet water river they said there is no cabin**

 **BETTY: I got it wrong I am so useless**

 **Tears started to roll down her face she tried to not cry because she could feel everyone watching her with curious eyes**

 **JUGHEAD:you are not useless just after school come by and take another look at the code**

 **BETTY: No I'm coming now**

 **JUGHEAD: What about school**

 **BETTY: One of my best friends is missing I'm coming**

 **JUGHEAD: Ok I'll see soon but I'll be there in a couple of hours love you**

 **BETTY: love you too**

 **Betty was full on crying now**

 **She turned around to see most of her friends staring with wide eyes**

 **'** **Omg B what's wrong' Veronica said**

 **'** **Cheryl we need to go now'**

 **Cheryl started to assume the worst she thought the love of her life was gone**

 **'** **WHAT NO NO PLEASE DONT TELL ME SHES GONE' Cheryl sobbed**

 **'** **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON' Archie yelled**

 **'** **Not now Arch,Cheryl we need to go'**

 **They both ran out of the classroom**

 **'** **What the hell just happened' Kevin asked**

 **'** **I have no clue' Veronica said**

 **They got to the Wyte Wrym Betty sat cheryl down at the bar and made her way up to FP,s office**

 **'** **Hey Betty' FP said sadly**

 **'** **What the hell was Jug talking about'**

 **'** **Tall boy went up to Sweet Water River, he couldn't see a cabin'**

 **'** **Wait wasn't there that burned down cabin at the west side of sweet water I remember my mother making me write a report on it for the register but for some reason there were no pictures anywhere online so what if they have her there my mother told me not to write about anything apart from the fact that it burned down and there were no remains my mother edited it and put that there where no remains about four times'**

 **'** **Yeah so there are no remains of it'**

 **'** **But I went to get some pictures of the report and it was there but i thought at the time the one i saw was a different cabin but i hardly saw any of it because there was loads of leaves stuck to it as if to camouflage it'**

 **'** **Ok I will get some seniors to go down can you and jug go as well the seniors will distract and you two grab Toni'**

 **'** **Kk I will see you tomorrow if you see jug tell him me and Cheryl are in our office'**

 **'** **Will do'**

 **Her and Cheryl went into the office Cheryl fell asleep on the couch in a matter of minutes jug walked in and sat next to Betty**

 **'** **Well this has been quite a day'**

 **'** **Yeah, so much for not raising suspicions I left twice and me and Cheryl both cried I am exhausted' Betty put her hand on her head and sighed**

 **'** **What about your north side pals?'**

 **'** **Don't even remind me' Betty giggled**

 **'** **Your so cute ' jughead said**

 **'** **I love you' Betty kissed him softly, then her phone buzzed**

 **'** **Urgh piss off'**

 **She had a text from Veronica**

 **PEARLYGIRL44: u owe me an explanation pops at 7**

 **'** **I have to go meet Veronica at pops'**

 **'** **Awww do you have to go I was just getting started'**

 **'** **Eww too much info people, I am still in the room can I tag along Betty your shit at lying we need a believable explanation' Cheryl interrupted**

 **'** **Ok, ok let's go, bye Juggie love you' She wrapped her arms around his waist.**

 **They walked into pops expecting just Veronica but Veronica Kevin and Archie were all sat at a booth**

 **'** **Hey guys' Cheryl said as they sat down**

 **'** **What the hell is going on with you guys' Archie asked furrowing his brows**

 **'** **Umm well before I get to that I'm hungry Cheryl I'll get you a cherry cola and a blueberry muffin' Betty said as she walked over to pop and ordered**

 **And returned to the table**

 **'** **So basically Polly.. um ...'**

 **'** **Got into an accident ' Cheryl finished off**

 **'** **Oh my god I'm so sorry'**

 **Pops walked over and gave the girls they're food**

 **'** **One cherry cola and blueberry muffin and a strawberry milkshake and some onion rings for Betty,**

 **'** **it's nice to see you without them jackets girls and with some good company for once in a while i was beginning to think they turned you' Pop said cheerfully**

 **'** **What jackets' Kevin asked**

 **'** **The ser-'**

 **'** **Pop I think I smell something burning' cheryl lied**

 **'** **Oh no my burgers' Pop yells as he ran to the kitchen**

 **'** **i can't smell burning' Archie said confused**

 **'** **guys can you tell principle Weatherbee that i won't be in tomorrow'**

 **'** **What why?'**

 **'** **I'm going to save T- see polly and the twins, Cheryl keep your phone on so T- can update you on ton- polly!'**

 **'** **Oh ok now shut up and eat your onion rings so we can go'**

 **'** **leaving so soon?' Veronica asked coldly**

 **'** **Yeah i need to go see if my mum is okay'**

 **'** **Not seeing Mr Lover boy tonight thought you might hook up on my nap couch again'**

 **'** **Cheryl shut up'**

 **'** **Ooh la la Betty Cooper you are blushing, a summer fling by any chance' Kevin asked**

 **'** **Yes i did actually, no use keeping it a secret now, thanks Cher'**

 **'** **I want to know all the deets!' Veronica said**

 **'** **Ok I'm gonna go now, my dad wants me to help him sound proof the garage'**

 **'** **bye Arch'**

 **'** **see you later Archiekins, so come on betty spill'**

 **'** **Is he hot' Kevin said**

 **'** **Yes, yes he is, we met at camp'**

 **'** **Why did you keep it a secret'**

 **'** **oh um because well… I- umm he's from the Southside'**

 **'** **WHAT?!'**

 **'** **He's really sweet and I love him, look I have to go Cheryl give me a ride please'**


	4. Chapter 4

**a little too tipsy**

 **'** **you want a ride to the wyrm'**

 **'** **yes please i have to beat sweet pea and fangs at pool and get drunk because I'm in that sort of mood' 'where's jug tonight?'**

 **'** **probably sleeping on our couch' betty giggled**

 **'** **doesn't he have a shift tonight'**

 **'** **yeah but its only an hour shiftless covering for melissa she's on a bike run'**

 **'** **make sure you place a bet on pool and when its sweet peas turn talk loud to fangs it'll put him off'**

 **'** **oh yeah, i remember when he got tall boy to make everyone silent when it was his turn'**

 **'** **oh and take a video of his face when you win and send it to me'**

 **'** **don't worry i will, thanks for the ride Cheryl try to get a good night sleep i will call you when we are done at the cabin and hopefully have Toni'**

 **'** **Thanks, see you tomorrow sweet cousin'**

 **betty walked into the bar and saw sweet pea and fangs over at the pool table at the back of the room sweet pea obviously sat threes the music isn't too loud**

 **'** **hey boys, wheres jug?'**

 **'** **asleep in your office'**

 **'** **i will go wake him up be back in a min try not to miss me too much'**

 **betty walked in and saw jug asleep on the couch**

 **'** **wake up Juggie your shift is in five minutes'**

 **'** **how did it go with you Northside pals'**

 **'** **I told them polly was in an accident then i asked cheryl for a ride home and she said something about seeing you so now they know about you but they don't know exactly who you are i just said you were a Southsider and that you are very hot and sweet and that i love you so technically i didn't lie'**

 **'** **well i love you too don't stay too long tonight we need lots of energy tomorrow'**

 **betty went back to the boys and beat them in pool and as promised, got a video of sweet pea being a sore loser as per usual and sat in the office with jughead and started an article about Josie and the Pussycats up coming events.**

 **Veronica opens the wooden door and leads Archie in**

 **'** **So, Archikins what do you want to do?' She winks at him**

 **'** **Well i have a few things in mind'**

 **'** **oh? And whats that may i ask?'**

 **Archie kisses Veronica softly on her lips and He pulls her onto the bed, still kissing,**

 **'** **What did you want to do Archie?'**

 **He smiles at her and continues to kiss her, they heard laughing from outside the window**

 **'** **What was that Archiekins?'**

 **'** **I don't know it came from outside the window' they moved across Archie's room towards the window and saw betty climbing up to her bedroom window**

 **'** **Is that Betty?'**

 **'** **No shit Sherlock! Lets go outside and see what she's doing'**

 **They went downstairs and out the front door and went round the side of betty house and saw betty walking around the side of her house**

 **'** **betty? whats going on'**

 **she turned around and they saw she was holding a bottle of beer**

 **'** **wheyey helloo there mr veronica and mrs archiebald' betty laughed**

 **'** **are you drunk?'**

 **'** **i don't know am i or am i, yes i am its a magical thing made by dwarf dragons that eat fairy'**

 **'** **i will take that as a yes'**

 **'** **why were you trying to climb up your window'**

 **'** **because i need sleep i am doing a mission tomorrow and i need sleep'**

 **'** **why not just go your front door'**

 **'** **you know what imma go to cheryls house because i don't have key for my traiiilerrr'**

 **'** **why, betty just come back to the pembrooke with me'**

 **'** **no no no no, fuck your chicken strip all my clothes are at cheryl's anyway and all of my stuff'**

 **'** **what why'**

 **'** **i have to call my cousin'**

 **she got her phone out of her bag and called cheryl who was already on her way after getting a call from jughead saying that betty was drunk and at the cooper residence cheryl pulled up outside the house and walked wrong to the side of the house**

 **'** **hello there archiebald veronica have you been keeping her company'**

 **'** **yes cheryl'**

 **'** **betty i told you to get drunk then call me to pick you up who drove you here?"**

 **'** **a minion no no I'm kidding it was F to the P hahahahaha'**

 **'** **wait you knew she was getting drunk?'**

 **'** **not this drunk anyway betts lets get you to bed'**

 **'** **byyyeeeee archie and veeeee meooowww' betty yelled as cheryl dragged her into the car**

 **'** **ok i now know for a fact betty is hilarious drunk' veronica laughed'**

 **'** **yep' archie agreed**


	5. Chapter 5

**all them years ago**

 **the next morning cheryl betty archie and veronica all had a free period so they where all hanging out in the student veronica was helping betty cover up her bruises when principle weatherbee announced**

 **'** **southside high has been shut down and the students will be attending here affective immediately they will arrive in ten minutes most people where very upset but cheryl and betty were very excited**

 **'** **yes!' betty yelled**

 **'** **wait your happy about this?' archie asked**

 **'** **archie you remember jug?'**

 **'** **yes i remember forsythe he is a traitor'**

 **'** **his name is jughead and he's my boyfriend'**

 **'** **WHAT?!'**

 **'** **arch he's not a bad person'**

 **'** **yes he is you remember what he did'**

 **'** **that was seven years ago'**

 **'** **and we are both still suffering from it betty'**

 **'** **wait what are you guys talking about' veronica asked**

 **'** **how dare you bring that up archie'**

 **'** **well i did its his fault'**

 **'** **you did it as well and so did i'**

 **'** **yes but we were the ones who payed for it'**

 **'** **did we, did we really he was the one who was sent to the south side'**

 **'** **and we were the ones who were sent to that awful place'**

 **'** **CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON'**

 **'** **go on explain to veronica what we did arch go on tell her then'**

 **'** **have you told cheryl?'**

 **'** **no'**

 **'** **well you tell her and ill tell ronnie'**

 **'** **no I'm not telling anyone and you are clearly blaming jug and it wasn't his fault'**

 **'** **yes it was and we got the blame'**

 **'** **arch i…'**

 **'** **what betty? finally feel ashamed'**

 **'** **no i don't we were young it was a mistake'**

 **'** **was it really?'**

 **'** **are you being serious we did it by accident'**

 **'** **you know what this argument is done your clearly ok with the fact that all three of us are phsyco'**

 **'** **for fucks sakes we are not phsyco I'm done with this for fucks sake'**

 **betty walked out of the room**

 **'** **what the hell just happened arch?' veronica asked**

 **'** **nothing betty is just being stupid'**

 **then they heard lots of footsteps**

 **'** **southsiders are here' veronica said**

 **then betty came back in with jug**

 **'** **jug!' cheryl exclaimed as she hugged him**

 **'** **juggie please explain to archie that we are not physco and he was as much part of it as we were'**

 **'** **arch I'm sorry i left after and you and betty got sent away but your being a dick about it now'**

 **'** **jug it was your fault' archie said as he walked away**

 **'** **he is so stupid anyway this is my boyfriend jughead, juggie this is veronica my best friend'**

 **'** **nice to meet you jughead, betty what the hell just happened?'**

 **'** **don't Worry about it v, cmon juggie we both have english see you later v cheryl toni is waiting in biology for you'**


	6. Chapter 6

**what hurts**

 **the rest of the day flew by toni went out with cheryl sweet pea and fangs so betty had the trailer to herself she was sat on the couch she was thinking about what happened all them years ago before she realised it had been an hour and she got her phone and had two texts from toni three from veronica and one from archie she opened the one from archie**

 **archiebald28: Betty seriously what happened was jugs fault he abandoned you and we were sent away i was the one who held you when you cried i can tell it still haunts you and you still have the scars to prove it you need to stop being so stupid and sticking up for that traitor and realise that he is crazy and so are you and me**

 **betty threw her phone across the room it hit the wall and smashed she ran into the kitchen got a glass and through it against the wall she quickly realised what she had done ran to where the smashed glass was picked up some pieces of glass and squeezed it tightly in her hand wanting to feel something and stop feeling numb she looked down to her had saw that there was blood in her hand and running down her arm realising that she will probably need stitches she screamed because she was still numbs was a sobbing mess she ran into the kitchen grabbed three more glasses and through them against the living room wall and slid her backdown the wall and sat on the floor hugging her knees sobbing,**

 **Toni sweet pea fangs and cheryl were finished with dinner cheryl went back to thorn hill and toni fangs and sweet pea were walking back to the trailer when toni got a text from jug**

 **crown74: are you with betty she didn't show up for the serpent meeting**

 **sensational78:no I'm on my way back to the trailer have you text her?**

 **crown74:no texts will go through**

 **sensational78:I'm almost at the trailer i will let you know whats up x**

 **'** **do you guys know where betty i?'**

 **'** **cheryl said her and that archie dude got into a huge argument about something happened year ago between him betty and jug?'**

 **'** **i wonder what happened'**

 **they opened the door to the trailer and saw blood,broken glass and a hysterical betty**

 **'** **oh my god betty what happened' fangs asked**

 **'** **who do i need to beat up?' sweet pea said**

 **betty tried to stand up but was toon weak and fell in to sweet peas arms. Sweet pea carried betty over to the sofa and then went into the kitchen were toni was while fangs was trying to calm betty down then he came into the kitchen where seen pea and toni were**

 **'** **guys i think she needs to go to hospital the bleeding won't stop'**

 **'** **i don't understand what happened'**

 **'** **i think you need to call jug and cheryl, cheryl is the only one with a car i don't think betts is up for riding on a bike'**

 **'** **i already did they are on their way i didn't tell them what is going on though i didn't know how i just told them it was an emergency'**

 **then a loud thud came from the living room they all ran in and betty had passed out on the floor at the same time cheryl and jughead came running in**

 **'** **whats going on'**

 **'** **betty?!'**

 **'** **cheryl start the car we need to go to the hospital'**

 **sweet pea carried betty into the car**

 **'** **can someone explain whats going on' cheryl asked**

 **'** **i don't know we walked in and she was crying on the floor there was blood and glass everywhere she wouldn't say anything' fangs said through tears**

 **they arrived at hospital and betty was taken away by the doctors toni called fp to let him know whats going on and cheryl called veronica who was studying with kevin**

 **Veronica: hey cheryl whats up**

 **Cheryl :come to the hospital and bring kevin**

 **Veronica: cheryl whats going on**

 **cheryl : hurry up please**

 **Veronica : we are on our way**

 **about ten minutes passed then veronica and kevin came running through the doors**

 **'** **cheryl what going on who are these people and why are they all covered in blood you included'**

 **'** **these are jugheads friend fang toni and sweet pea and this is fp jugheads dad'**

 **'** **why are you here and covered in blood'**

 **'** **its betty we found her with a huge cut on her arm and there was loads of broken glass'**

 **'** **oh my god is it serious'**

 **'** **were not sure we haven't gotten any updates since we brought her in'**

 **then a doctor came through**

 **'** **anyone here for elizabeth jones?'**

 **'** **yes here'**

 **'** **wait elizabeth? jones?'**

 **'** **veronica shut up'**

 **'** **well she lost a lot of blood luckily we did a blood transfusion she has a large scar on her arm she is a bit loopy now because we gave her morphine to preform surgery basically laughing gas you may see her she is in room 338'**

 **'** **ok thank you doctor'**

 **they all made their way up to betty's room who was sitting up on her bed staring at the window laughing**

 **'** **hey betts what are you laughing at?' toni asked**

 **'** **there is a squirrel on a tree hehe'**

 **'** **you gave us quite a scare' jug said**

 **'** **haha boo'**

 **'** **betts seriously what happened' jug said as he lent down to kiss her, she kissed him the said**

 **'** **you have blood on your lip'**

 **'** **yeah your blood'**

 **then betty started to cry**

 **'** **betty whats wrong' kevin asked**

 **'** **i have blood I'm my mouth, I'm gonna become a vampier'**

 **'** **don't worry doof your not gonna become a vampier'sweet pea laughed**

 **then a nurse came in to check on betty**

 **'** **hello Elizabeth how are you feeling'**

 **'** **I'm fiinnneeee can i tell you something nurse?'**

 **'** **yes of corse'**

 **'** **I'm a crazy person'**

 **'** **betty you are not crazy'**

 **'** **archie said so'**

 **'** **is this about what happened all those years ago'**

 **'** **yepididillydoo he said I'm cray cray he's cray cray and so are you'**

 **'** **can someone explain what they are talking about'**

 **'** **basically we burned a barn down hehehe'betty giggled**

 **'** **what!'**

 **'** **thats not what happened, me arched betts were ten we were playing truth of dare a girl called melissa dared me arch and betty to light a match we al did but betty burnt her finger and dropped the match i heard her scream it startled me and i dropped my match and then the whole barn went up in flames i was sent to the southside to keep the secret but betty and archies parents found out and they were sent to the sisters of quiet mercy'**

 **'** **where my mother sent me last year?'**

 **'** **yep we were there for four years'**

 **'** **oh my god,but it was an accident' fangs said**

 **'** **yep but my momma is stuuppidd' betty said**

 **'** **betty please tell me what happened' fp said**

 **'** **i was sat down and i got a text from archie saying were crazy i threw my phone and glasses then i woke up here '**

 **'** **I'm gonna kill him'cheryl said**

 **'** **cher cam down' fp said**

 **'** **guys omg' betty shouted**

 **'** **what?'**

 **'** **i think that squirrel just ate building' betty said sleepily then fell asleep**

 **not long after they all went back to toni and bettys trailer apart from fp who had serpent business to do when they got back betty said ' I'm going to get a movie from my room'**

 **'** **your room?' kevin asked**

 **then betty explained everything to them about being a serpent they were fine with it they left after a while**


	7. Chapter 7

**a serpent always wins**

 **fp called to and told her for everyone to come to the wyrm and celebrate so they all put their serpent jackets on and rode their bikes to the whyte wyrm when they walked in fp announced to everyone that they had won the war with the ghoolies about an hour had passed they were all having a great time own the doors opened and the bulldogs and students at river dale high came bursting in**

 **'** **what the hell are you doing here' fp yelled**

 **'** **we are here to put you snakes in your place'**

 **cheryl and betty were hidden behind the juniors so no-one would see them**

 **'** **what the hell are you talking about you don't think you can beat us do yo?,you are all just school children' tall boy said**

 **'** **with some help we can' then malachi and came through the doors with the ghooliesand they pulled their guns out**

 **'** **we want to have a chat with the junior leader and senior leaders please'**

 **betty was not going to step forward until she realised the serpents are her family. jug, tall boy and fp were at the front because they were leaders**

 **'** **where is little miss junior queen?'**

 **'** **I'm here'betty said as she pushed through the crowd**

 **'** **betty?' archie said**

 **'** **yep its me I'm junior queen what you gonna do arch?, kill me i dare you'**

 **'** **betty i can't believe you'**

 **'** **what you gonna do arch?' cheryl said as she emerged from the crowd**

 **'** **cheryl you too?'**

 **'** **archie i want you to go over there' malachi instructed and archie went and stood with the rest of the ghoolies and northsiders**

 **'** **and you princess are coming with' malachi got hold of betty and dragged her outside the juniors ran after her as well as the northsiders**

 **'** **malachi this wasn't part of the deal' archie protested**

 **malachi was holding a gun to betty's head,the juniors ran toward him**

 **'** **come any closer and i will shoot her'**

 **then betty kicked him in the shin causing him to fall down to the ground then some seniors got ahold of him and dragged him away**

 **'** **remember a serpent always wins'**

THE END


End file.
